


Berlin - Münster - München

by ninamalfoy



Category: Tatort
Genre: Deutsch, M/M, unbetaed
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-19
Updated: 2010-07-19
Packaged: 2017-10-10 16:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninamalfoy/pseuds/ninamalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three drabbles, set in three Tatort locations. In German.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Berlin - Münster - München

**Author's Note:**

> First posted on LJ on November 17th, 2006.

**Berlin**

Er haßte es, früh aufzustehen. Seine Blase drückte und er mußte unbedingt... "Hallo Till."

Ritter hielt inne. Felix' Sohn stand vor ihm, sein Lieblings-Matchbox-Auto in seiner Hand und im Pyjama mit dem Bayern-München Logo auf der Brust. Oh Mann. Ausgerechnet jetzt, wo er aus dessen Papas Zimmer kam, nur mit Boxershorts bekleidet.

"Hey Sohnemann," hörte er hinter sich, und dann spürte er zwei warme Hände auf seinen Hüften, die ihn beiseite schoben. "Till, du behinderst den Durchgang."

"Ja, ja," grummelte er, aber er wußte, daß Felix durch ihn hindurchsehen konnte, was sein Kollege dann auch mit einem Grinsen bewies. "Geh' auf Toilette, ich decke schon mal den Tisch."

"Papa? Konnte Till auch nicht gut schlafen?" fragte der kleinere Stark und Till mußte ein Grinsen unterdrücken, als Felix rot anlief.

***

 

**Münster**

"Weißt du, Homosexualität ist etwas völlig Normales. Im Tierreich zum Beispiel... "

Thiel stöhnte und drehte sich weg von Boerne. Die Bettdecke war auch so unangenehm schlüpfrig - Satin, nicht wirklich sein Geschmack. Aber Boerne hatte ja immer so einen 'erlesenen' Geschmack.

"Nicht jetzt."

Er konnte praktisch vor sich sehen, wie Boerne empört die Luft einzog - wie immer, wenn seine Fachkenntnis nicht gefragt war.

"Ich versuche doch nur zu verstehen, wie es dazu" - und hier fühlte er, wie Boerne seine Hand auf das Bett klatschte - "kommen konnte. Ich muß ehrlich gestehen, da-"

Boernes Lippen waren überraschend weich und Thiel mußte in den Kuß grinsen. Endlich hatte er einen bombensicheren Weg gefunden, wie er den Professor dazu bringen konnte, seine große Klappe zu halten.

***

 

**München**

Carlo hob seine Augenbraue. "Franz, ich könnte schwören..."

"Du und schwören?" Ivo schüttelte seinen Kopf, als er sich Franz' Kaffeetasse schnappte.

Carlo ignorierte ihn. "Hattest du nicht gestern das Hemd von Ivo an? Oder habt ihr beide das gleiche?"

Ivo blickte an sich herunter. Scheiße. Sie waren diesen Morgen so in Eile gewesen und... Franz räusperte sich. "Äh, nun ja..."

Carlo ließ seinen Blick von Franz zu Ivo wandern und zuckte dann mit seinen Schultern. "Hey, wißt ihr was? Ich muß auch nicht immer alles wissen." Er grinste und verschwand wieder aus ihrem Zimmer.

Ivo seufzte. "Oh Mann." Aber dann blickte er Franz an, ein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen. "Ist ja noch gut gegangen."

Franz lachte.


End file.
